


Right in the Present

by Omegarose



Series: A Backwards Fate [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: (news flash he never does), Breakfast, Dracula's Castle, F/M, M/M, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Post-Season/Series 02, Prequel, Time Travel, adrian falls through the hole trevor continuously promises he'll fix, adrian's biorhythm is a fickle whore, because obviously, but they love each other - Freeform, fluffy morning cuddles, good natured bickering, i don't give a FUCK about what's gonna happen in season 3 at this point in time, my babes are soft, oh yeah, they're all bastards, trevor sleeps in the middle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegarose/pseuds/Omegarose
Summary: The mysterious room with mysterious magic in the mysterious dungeon of a mysterious castle that even the mysterious owner didn't know anything about: the actual story behind that.AKA--The day before Trevor, Sypha, and Adrian were thrown back into the past. There's not actually any reasoning because fuck that, but it is some cute fluffy OT3 moments.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Series: A Backwards Fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633255
Comments: 24
Kudos: 167





	Right in the Present

The morning was bitterly cold, bright sun glittering off the layer of iced snow.

Inside a Speaker, a hunter, and a dhampir combated the cold by staying tucked in bed for much longer than typically would be allowed. Usually Sypha would demand breakfast, or Trevor would get antsy after too much inactivity, or Adrian would get impatient at all the chores going undone.

Today, though, Sypha had “frozen” on her trip to the bathroom and demanded that Trevor stay to share his body heat and Adrian decided to give into the grogginess that came with daylight to help Sypha keep Trevor firmly between them where he belonged.

Trevor grumbled about it to save face more than anything else, of course. 

“My arms are asleep,” Trevor complained.

“Poor thing,” Sypha said without sympathy and without moving.

“I’m already awake, I don’t want to just lie here.”

Adrian tightened his arm thrown over Trevor’s waist in case he decided to start trying to get up. He was comfortable and definitely didn’t want to move from his position.

“I could start breakfast?”

“Nooo,” Sypha whined. She put her own arm around Trevor and found Adrian’s elbow. She held onto it, thumb tracing over the veins beneath the skin of his inner elbow almost absently.

“I could bring it here when it’s done?”

“Too far away.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“For the last time, I didn’t blow up the oven!”

“You did.”

“I didn’t!”

“You did,” Adrian mumbled, face firmly pressed against Trevor’s chest.

“Sypha, the entire fucking castle shook,” Trevor said, fingers brushing at Adrian’s hip—the only part he could reach with his trapped arms.

“Fuck off!” she growled.

“Is that permission for me to get up?”

“Nope!”

“Well it wasn’t exactly clear, and given that Speakers are renowned for their ability to _speak_ -”

Adrian decided he’s had rather enough of the bickering, and strained to shut Trevor up with a kiss. As soon as he pulled away to go back to his place so he could continue dozing, the spell broke and Trevor began to run his mouth again.

“Sure, don’t let me defend myself. I can see the favoritism.”

Sypha sat up on her elbows, frowning, but Adrian spoke before she could, dryly saying, “Yes, Sypha is my favorite.”

“How dare you!” Trevor gasped, arm still around Adrian. “At least have the decency to lie about it!”

Sypha snorted.

Trevor lowered his voice into a conspiratorial whisper that both Adrian and Sypha were definitely close enough to hear. “She’s my favorite too.”

“How ever will I live on with this betrayal?” Adrian asked flatly.

Sypha leaned over Trevor to give Adrian’s temple a kiss, as it was the only bit of his face easily accessed. She then braced one hand on Adrian’s shoulder to kiss Trevor, and said fondly, “You’re both idiots.”

“That’s fair,” Trevor agreed, somewhat dazed.

Sypha settled back down, loosely holding onto Adrian’s wrist. “If it matters, Trevor’s my favorite at the moment.”

“Oh?” Trevor asked.

Adrian smiled into Trevor’s skin, anticipating what she was about to say.

“You’re a really nice bed warmer.”

Trevor made an outraged noise and made to push her away, the motion abruptly abandoned when Adrian whined and held tight to his waist with just a touch of supernatural-leant strength to keep him in place.

“Clingy little shit.” But Trevor was shifting so that he was comfortably lying back on the bed, and kissing the crown of Adrian’s head. Sypha made a triumphant little trilling noise, plastering herself to Trevor’s side.

“Let me sleep in,” Adrian grumbled. “And let Sypha snuggle. You’re our hostage.”

Trevor laughed. “I suppose there’s worse places to be.”

~~~

It was several hours later before rumbling stomachs spurred the three out of bed and on the (unnecessarily long) trek to the closest functional kitchen.

Hazy with too-much-sleep and awake during a time his, frankly, horrendously fickle biorhythm didn’t deem as hours he should be up and about, Adrian forgot about the hole in the staircase.

Sypha yelped as he suddenly vanished from between them, his own embarrassingly high pitched noise drawing attention to himself. He hit his elbow on one of the jagged edges of the hole, and hit a support beam hip-first on his way to the dungeon floor several dozen feet below. Once again.

“Ow,” he huffed. It didn’t actually hurt all that much, or at least it wouldn’t given a few moments.

There was the faint sounds of scuffling above him.

“What happened to fixing it!” he yelled as he heard Trevor’s unmistakable wheezing laughter. Fucking bastard. It was such a shame he was in love with him, otherwise he could throw him out into the snow like he deserved.

“You alright?” Sypha called.

“He’s fallen down there enough times to be alright, hun,” Trevor said before Adrian had a chance to respond.

“Fuck off! Yes, I’m…fine. Huh.”

The usually empty expanse of wall in the dungeon hallway had a door. It was innocuous looking—or, at least, it would be if there was usually a door there, or if Adrian wasn’t so familiar with this particular area—with dark, old looking wood and a simple brass handle. 

The longer he looked at it the more off it felt. There was no torch bracket next to the door, which was common in the rooms that his father hadn’t remodeled over the centuries. There was no key hole, or any further brass reinforcement on the wood. He didn’t think he’d ever seen a door like this in the castle, and he’d spent the past two years going through the entire place to purge it of the more dangerous aspects. 

“What is it?” Sypha’s face swam over the opening, though she certainly wouldn’t be able to see through the darkness.

“There’s a door down here.”

“There’s hundreds of doors in the place, so what?” Trevor asked.

“It’s not normally here, idiot.”

“Does that happen often?” Sypha asked. “I haven’t noticed any randomly appearing doors.”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”

Trevor huffed. “Okay, well, we can check out the creepy magical door after we eat if it’s still there. I’m fucking starving.”

Adrian heard more than saw Sypha elbow Trevor. He was still side-eyeing the door. _Had_ he seen it before? Even if it had been somewhere else in the castle? Sometimes things shifted around, but usually it was just doorways moving a few feet to the left or entire hallways swapping like a mirror. He didn’t think a door had ever just moved like this one had. _If_ it had even been somewhere else.

“Adrian?” Sypha prompted.

“Coming, darling!”

He cast one last suspicious glance down the hallway that looked, otherwise, exactly like the one he inevitably fell into at least once a week and floated up to rejoin his companions. 

It was just so _odd_.

~~~

“Your dad _inherited_ this castle?” Trevor asked through a mouth full of eggs.

Adrian wrinkled his nose. “What happened to being from a noble family? Have some decorum.”

Sypha tore off a piece of bread with her teeth, and said through it: “Stop being difficult and answer him.” It was so muffled and distorted it was difficult to understand what she was saying. Adrian fully knew that she did so on purpose.

He shot her a dirty look. “Yes, my father inherited the castle. Even he couldn’t have built this in a handful of centuries. And it wasn’t so much an inheritance as it was viciously killing the vampire who turned him, therefore absorbing his power and lordship of the castle.”

Both the humans were silent for a long moment.

“Well, unsettling realization that Dracula was a human at some point aside,” Trevor said a little too loudly. “Are you sure that door couldn’t just, I don’t know, lead to a random storage cupboard or something?”

“I’ve never seen ‘random storage cupboards’ appear out of nowhere before,” Adrian shot back. “The magic of this castle is old, and deep. It occasionally acts unpredictable. Even my father didn’t know everything about it, and he hardly left if he could avoid it for most of his life.”

“That’s-” Trevor began.

“Fascinating!” Sypha interrupted. From Trevor’s face it was clear that he wasn’t planning on using that descriptor.

“You could spend decades in one of the libraries without touching the books, and have no lack of things to study,” Adrian agreed.

“Creepy appearing door in the dungeon?” Trevor reminded.

“Oops,” Sypha said through yet another mouthful of bread.

“Eat your eggs,” Trevor said, pointedly looking at the large heel of bread in her hand that had been at least twice as large twenty minutes ago and at the mostly full plate in front of her.

She flipped him off with the hand that wasn’t occupied.

“Things tend to shift around, but nothing so drastic as a single door appearing in a previously empty hallway,” Adrian told them. “And it’s….”

He hesitated. It felt silly to say that a door didn’t _feel_ right just because it didn’t match any of the eclectic collection of design choices throughout the rest of the castle. It wasn’t like it gave off a magical aura, or at least not one that was noticeably different from that of the rest of the castle. He hadn’t taken the chance to look more closely.

“It’s what?” Sypha asked.

“Strange. I might just be over thinking it, but…I don’t know. I’m sure it’s nothing malicious.”

“Who said anything about it being malicious?” Trevor said.

“If you feel like there’s something off about it, it’s worth being cautious about,” Sypha said firmly.

“ _Malicious?_ ” Trevor repeated.

Adrian smiled at Sypha. “Thank you, dear.” He pushed her plate of eggs closer to her. “Now eat your eggs.”

“Bitch,” she grumbled, but set her bread down to pick up her fork.

“Hello? Anyone? What’s this about the fucking door being malicious?”

“I said it’s probably _not_ malicious,” Adrian said.

“In an extremely non comforting way!”

Sypha shoveled a quarter of the eggs into her mouth at once and said: “It’ll be fine. We’re the saviors of Wallachia, I think we can handle a mildly disconcerting door.”

~~~

_Mildly disconcerting_ quickly shifted into _increasingly disturbing_ when the three tried to find the damn thing.

“We’ve passed that burnt-to-hell torture chamber three times already,” Trevor oh-so-helpfully pointed out on their trek through the dungeon.

“Thank you, Trevor! I hadn’t noticed!”

“Sure thing, sweetheart.”

“Could it have moved again?” Sypha suggested.

Adrian fought the urge to run his fingers through his hair. It was a nervous habit, for one, but it would also draw Trevor’s attention and they didn’t have time for Trevor to braid his hair in his own nervous habit. Adrian figured it had something to do with his multiple elder sisters, as hunting with long, loose hair was a decidedly bad idea.

“I _might_ have, but we haven’t been in that hallway yet. The hole in the ceiling is a pretty good landmark.”

“That’s it!” Sypha exclaimed.

“What?” Trevor asked suspiciously. Her great ideas were either brilliant or improbable.

“We know that the hallway has a hole in the ceiling, so why don’t we just go through the hole?”

It was one of her brilliant ideas, then.

Adrian carried them down through the hole in the staircase (Trevor going on about how it was a good thing that he hadn’t fixed it yet, before Sypha reminded him that the hole was the reason they had to investigate the door in the first place). The door was still there, as if it had always been there, dark wood and brass handle.

Trevor went first and eyed it from an unnecessary distance as he waited for Adrian to rejoin him with Sypha. The same feeling of _off_ was noticeable to Adrian, but when Sypha set eyes on it she immediately gasped.

“What is it?” Adrian frowned.

Sypha stepped closer, leaning forward to examine in, swaying. “Can’t you sense it? The magic here is so _deep_.”

Adrian tried to focus on the door. It felt like the vast majority of the castle, but there was something not quite right about it. Almost like the usual dark-sentient-dormant magic was layered on top of each other and flattened so that unless he was looking closely he wouldn’t be able to tell. It was...pulsing, too, only slightly. Perhaps one of the bottommost layers wasn’t as dormant as it should be? Sypha would be able to tell more than he could.

“Huh. I’ve never seen the castle’s magic do that before.”

“Is it dangerous?” Trevor asked.

“No…no I don’t think it is,” Sypha said. There was something worrying in her voice. She sounded like she was far away, almost trance-like. She reached for the handle.

Trevor lunged to grab her arm as Adrian went to pull her wrist away, but it was too late.

The door swung open, and inside was an empty, simple stone room. Adrian had just long enough to feel as though it was rather anticlimactic when a _pulse_ of that old, deep magic fled the room in a rush and knocked the three of them back.

He wasn’t awake long enough to feel the impact of the stone wall behind him, if an impact came at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to figure out how I want the main story of A Backwards Fate to progress. I could continue to cycle Trevor-Sypha-Adrian, or a could do a Trevor arc, a Sypha arc, and an Adrian arc with however many chapters those take me? If there are any strong preferences let me know down below :)
> 
> [You can find my tumblr here!](https://omegros.tumblr.com)
> 
> Edits made 8/9/2020


End file.
